Another Marauder story Chapter 1 Introductions
by The Multi Fandomer
Summary: The beginning of another marauder story. With Sirius meeting his match, James obsessing over Lily, Lupin discovering secrets and Peter taking a turn for the worst... All this happens in the 7th year. What fun. (Only rated M because there are sex scenes, but sex isn't the whole story.)


**A friend introduced me to the world of Fan fictions and I've been meaning to start writing one ever since. Here is the outcome. I'm planning to write loads, but god knows how long it will take to make the amount of chapters I want to write. All well...**

**I've loved writing, so please rate and review!**

**_Disclaimer _: Sadly, No I do not own Harry Potter. If only though. All the mistakes are my own.**

**~Multi Fandomer**

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Lupin were sat in the gryffindor common room hatching a new school prank. It was their seventh year at school and hadn't thrown a good whole school prank for a few months now.

"Prongs, would you please stop staring at Lily and help with our plan." Sirius sighed, watching James look dreamily at the back of Lily evans head. He didn't see what was so attractive about fiery red hair.

"Huh? Oh... Water balloons sound great..." James said in a zombie like daze. He was snapped out of it by a whack around the back of the head by Sirius.

"Prongs. You must remember that none of us knows how it feels to be obsessed with someone. And until we do, we shall not sympaphize when you go into one of your love trances. It is just. Her. Hair." Sirius mini-ranted for what seemed like the 700th time. He looked towards the rest of the group for clarification. Peter was nodding his head frantically, beaming, whereas Remus scratched the back of his head and nodded timidly. James frowned at them.

"Well I'm sorry you're all emotionless dementors, but I just know the feeling of true love. And it's not just not _hair. _It's a beutiful cascades of rubies flowing down her back..." He went back to looking at her hair.

"I wouldn't bother with him, Padfoot. Just let the man love a little... Besides, we don't have to do this prank. There are practice N.E.W.T.S Coming up, so we better study anyway." remus said finally. Sirius looked at James and Remus with a look of disgust.

"We have not pranked the whole school for atleast a month. That is putting a dent on our record! And all you can think about is girls and test's. What do you think peter?" Sirius asked, smirking demonically. He knew it was unfair to pick on Peter who always tried to be on the winning side of things.

"W-We-Well I think I need to do a bit of studying... A-And you're always chasing girls!" He squeaked awkwardly. Sirius gaped at him... It was now officially 3 against 1. But it wasn't that that got to him.

"I am not _always_ chasing girls. If I see a girl I like I will talk to her and then I'll take her to the dorms and then I'll..." He broke off there. Even though they were his closest friends, he wasn't about to give them all the details.

"The point is I don't go into Zombie chances over girls. I don't get easily distracted, well unless..." He began smirking again as he glanced at a gryffindor girl sitting at one of the desks doing some homework, or studying. Sirius was noting on that she had a particularly large rack.

Remus rolled his eyes, once he followed Sirius's gaze, whereas Peter followed his gaze and started giggling wildly not looking away. The girl felt eyes on her and looked around. She opened her mouth for a moment berfore glaring at them. It wasn't enough time to duck for Peter as she had taken her wand out, sending a jinx flying towards.

"Purple suits you Peter!" Said Sirius, laughing so much he fell of his chair. Peters hair had turned a lovely shade of purple. Remus was smirking. James turned around to see what all the commotion was, and upon seeing Peter, joined Sirius rolling on the floor laughing. Lily turned her head, to see the marauders laughing like Prats. Well, mainly Sirius and James, but no difference there.

"Prats." She mumbled, walking past them going to the girls dorm. James instantly stopped laughing when he heard and saw LIly. "Evans, Wait!" He shouted jumping off the floor to chase her. But it was to late, for Lily was already in the dorms and the only thing James got was the sound of a clxon and the stairs turing into a slide. This only made Sirius laugh even more.


End file.
